Šantićeve pjesme 1906.
NOĆ Ukočila se. Noć, kô avet strašna, Zaprla nogom u zemlju, a glavom U crni prostor neba nedomašna, Pa šiba vjetrom i munjom krvavom. Lomi se vazduh, i huji i ječi, Okean sinji valom oblak hvata. Na trošnom brodu zadnji mornar kleči, I tešku sudbu on vidi i shvata. I moli oca... No još jednom voda Širokim valom pljusnu preko broda, I ču se prasak i pošljednji jauk. I slušaj, negdje, kô da gospod plače, A noć se ceri, i sve više, jače Nebesa hvata kao crni pauk. PROLJEĆE Nemoj, draga, noćas da te san obrva I da sklopiš oči na dušeku mekom! Kada mjesec sine nad našom rijekom I na zemlju pane tiha rosa prva, Rodiće se mlado proljeće! I svuda Prosuće se miris plavih jorgovana; I pahulje snježne padaće sa grana U naš bistri potok što baštom krivuda. Uzviće se nad našim Mostarom, I svaki će prozor zasuti Da probudi srca što ljube i gore... Zato nemoj, draga, da te san obrva! Dođi, i u bašti budi ruža prva, I na mome srcu miriši do zore! GOSPOĐICI Bjanki Kurinaldi Nekada sam i vas na koljenu cupkô, I donosio vam slatke šećerleme, I ljubio dugo vaše plavo tjeme, I čelo, i lice nevino i ljupko. No dani su prošli k'o rijeka nagla, K'o trenutni snovi, kao puste varke; Sad na vašem licu sjaj mladosti žarke, A na mome jesen i turobna magla. Ja znam, vaše srce sada vatrom gori, Moje hladna zima okiva i mori; Vaše oči sjaju k'o dva neba plava, A moje su mutne kao magle sinje... Mladost, ljubav, oganj, sve u grobu spava - Po kosama mojim popanulo inje... BOKA Naša mila Boko, nevjesto Jadrana, Pokrivena nebom kô od plave svile, Ljepša si od tvoje primorkinje vile I svjetlija si od njenog Nikada se tebe nagledao ne bi'! No da mi je jedno: da postanem valom Sinjega ti mora, pa pred tvojim žalom Da vječito šumim i da pjevam tebi. I da s tobom gledam na tvoj Lovćen plavi! Pa jednoga dana, kad se gospod javi, Kad orlovi naši visoko zabrode I sa tvojih ruka panu gvožđa tvrda, Da pobjednu himnu slušam s tvojih brda, I da s tobom slavim dan zlatne slobode! RIBARI Primite me tamo na ubogu lađu, I neznana stranca nazovite drugom. Na pučini sinjoj kad vas muke snađu, I kad munje planu potamnelim krugom: Ja ću da se patim i da s vama stradam I da kušam borbu sa morem i nebom! Hoću da se s vama i molim i nadam, Hoću da se s vama istim hranim hljebom! I u mutne noći kada bura reže, Kada ćute u morskome bilju, Ja ću s vama vući vaše teške mreže, Da prekaljen tako, naporom i radom, Jednom gordo pođem, s novom vatrom mladom, Kroz maglu zlih dana svom zavjetnom cilju!... HLJEB Parobrod spreman. More se koleba. Pošljednji plamen na zapadu trne; Suton se rađa i s jesenjeg neba Polako pada na hridine crne. Paluba puna. Ruke uzdignute Pozdrave šalju i mašu. U mnoštvu ovom vidim čeljad našu, Naslonili se na pa ćute... Zemljaci moji, dokle ćete, dokle? "Tamo daleko! Jer nas prokle I na nas pade tvrda tuča s neba..." A zar vam nije zavičaja žao? "Žao je brate... Bog mu sreću dao... No hljeba neba... Zbogom! Hljeba...hljeba..." NAŠ STARI DOME... Naš stari dome, kako si oronô! Kapije tvoje niko ne otvara, Po njima mirno crv dube i šara - Grize, kô čežnja jedno srce bono. Evo mi sobe! O jošte visi, prašljiva i sama, I u me gleda i šapće iz rama O dobu sreće, djetinjstva, milošte. Ovdje sam prve stihove napisô, Ovdje je s dušom poletila misô Visoko, tamo gdje se istok žari. Ovdje mi negda bješe raj... A sada? Na moje srce grobna zemlja pada, I ja se rušim kô ti, dome stari... POD SUNCEM Pozlaćeno nebo. Mlado sunce grije, Mirišu ljiljani i ljubice modre; Moje srce gori i sve jače bije, Kao da bi htjelo da na svjetlost prodre; I, kô smoren putnik domu gostoprimnom, Sa pticama lakim da poleti s grana U prostor, u sunce, i pozdravi himnom Ovu blagu svjetlost ljiljanovih dana. O, da mi je 'vako da u duši gore Dugo zraci sreće, radosti i zore, A da nisam sužanj koji sunca ište! No ja znadem dobro: s prvom notnjom sjeni Odbjegnuli jadi vratiće se meni Kao crne ptice na svoje noćište. MOJE TICE, ZBOGOM Slavuji laki, kada magla ode, Proljeće zlatno zatrepti u lugu, Leptiri prvi kad se skoro rode, U mome vrtu zapjevajte tugu! Ja nemam više plavih jorgovana Ni ruža da vas na sastanak zovnu... Svijetli praznik vaskrsnijeh dana Meni doć neće kroz maglu olovnu. Kako je negda sladak život bio! Ja sam ga žedan punom čašom pio, A sad mi teče sa gorčinom mnogom. K'o ranjen galeb tako padam i ja, I val me valu daje i razbija... Ja tonem, evo... Moje tice, zbogom! POD KRSTOM Uz brdo se penjem sve više i više, Nada mnom, visoko, orlovi Doli vidim sela i kolibe stare I putanje mokre od skorašnje kiše. Eno, jedan težak zamahuje U zaraslu zemlju i panjeve krši... No, kad posô trudni sa naporom svrši I kad njiva rodi radeniku časnom, On požnjeti neće do tuge i bola, Ostaće mu zemlja i pusta i gola - Skakavci će gladni svu pojesti žetvu... Ali on sa suzom neće dići kletvu, Jer taj što se mora vječno s krstom peti, Taj ne smije nigda plakati ni kleti. NA PODVIGU Još me moja snaga ostavila nije, Ja u duši žar i polet snova; Ne plaše me noći ni glas kobnih sova, Ni surovi puti što ih magla krije. Ja nijesam u prah zaronio čelo, Niti sam pod krstom pred ruljama pao; Bog je srcu mome mnogo blaga dao: Uzdanje u sebe i podvig na djelo. Još mogu da stupam kroz vihore jada I da patim s onim što ponižen strada I meleme čeka za rane i bole. Još mogu da prezrem one mirne svece, lažne, Što lukavo kleče i bogu se mole... VJERUJ I MOLI Vjeruj i moli!... I pati i ćuti!... Je li ti život kô mutna rijeka, Znaj, pošlje njega na te slava čeka I vječno carstvo i svijetli puti. Da, ja vas čujem, apostoli sveti, Al' moja duša da istinu sazna, Da vidi gdje je: bog, ljubav, i kazna, Luta i bludi i u nebo leti - Kuca i čeka... Vapije i zove... No nad njom samo hladne magle plove, Pust, prazan odjek vraća se sa trona... I umorena duša pada doli, I dok u prahu gomila se moli, U sebi boga svog nalazi ona. PRED RASPEĆEM Hoću da živim životom čovjeka: Hoću da ljubim, da trpim i stradam, U svojoj vjeri da se dobru nadam Štono će doći kô sveta rijeka Da grijeh spere! Moju kletvu niko Dočuti neće, bace li se na me; Na ljudsku pakost ja sam davno svikô, I znam da sunce ne boji se tame... Proročkim glasom budiću iz groba: Istinu mrtvu i slobodu roba Što sputan sunca zavičajna žudi. I krvlju svojom preliću sve pute Idući tebi, i vjerujuć u te, Uskrsli brate potištenih ljudi! POŠLJEDNJE VEČE U MALOM LOŠINJU Jakovu U prljavoj sobi, na ubogom odru, Iznemogô leži i na prozor gleda. Decembarsko sunce polagano sjeda, I zalazi tamo za pučinu modru. U mirisu jela dok se veče kupa, Po zalivu malom laka crven titra, Negdje, u blizini, bono jeca I s brodova stiže lanca zveke tupa. On podiže ruku i sa bolom reče: "O sunce, o rumeno veče, O mladosti moja!"... I glas ropac uze, Steže. Još jedanput za zavjesom starom Zatreperi sunce, i cjeliva žarom U njegovom oku kaplju zadnje suze. ČEKANJE Koliko je sreće u časima ovim, Kad se mjesec rađa na plavoj visini, Kada slavuj pjeva negdje u daljini I razgara srce plamenima novim! Ovdje drvlje staro duge sjenke baca, U našoj rijeci brdo se ogleda; Dođi, jer mi srce više mira ne da - Ja sam žedan, draga, tvojih poljubaca. Ne moli se, tamo, pred starom! Ovdje, u slobodi, pred nebom - oltarom Sa koga nam gospod o milosti zbori, Dođi da zajedno molimo nas dvoje: Ja ću sve da ljubim oči, usne tvoje, A ti strepi, dršći i sa mnom izgori. ZORA Razgorila se zora na visini, Široki plamen po grebenu zasja. Ustaj i pođi! Tamo, u daljini, Gdje poljem teče šum drvlja i klasja, U tamnom lišću gdje slatki plod rudi, Gdje svaka biljka zbori glasom tajnim, Tamo daleko od vreve i ljudi Utjehe ima bolima beskrajnim. Otvori srce nebu blagodatnom, Potoku, rosi i leptiru zlatnom Na ružu kada umoran malakše; Praštaj i moli za sebe i one Što ljutom mržnjom kinje te i gone, I dugo plači, i biće ti lakše. HRIZANTEMA Noć je. Moja sjenka sa mnom tiho stupa Po obali ovoj gdje nikoga nema. I dok srebrn mjesec u moru se kupa, Ja u duši miris hrizantema. Po ovome kraju ona često hodi, Ispod ovih grana sinoć sam je sreo, I kada sa lica smače tanki veo, U mome se srcu nova vatra rodi. Smijući se na me, sve slađe i slađe, Niz mramorne lakoj barci sađe, I stari je mornar odveze daleko. Od onoga časa ja mira ne steko', No lutam i sanjam nju, što ravne nema, I u duši miris hrizantema. MAJCI SVOGA NARODA Gospođi Savki J. Subotićki (Prilikom odlaska sa Ilidže) Zbogom pošla, srpska mati, Ovjenčana v'jencem slave, Nek' te dobri Gospod prati I viš' tvoje svijetle glave Neka lebdi rajski sjaj! Svuda, gdje si dosad bila Sijala si ljubav svetu, Zato tebi vijence pletu Srpske šćeri - tvoja krila Tvoj zahvalni naraštaj! I ja čedo ovih strana Berem kite lovor grana Berem cvijeće razne boje I u vijenac slave tvoje Prinosim ga dušom svom. I još uz to srce moje Kao tica Bogu poje: Da ti dade zdravlja, sile, Pa da tvoje sestre mile Dugo vodiš cilju tvom. Blago onoj srpskoj šćeri Koja tvojim putem hodi, Koju tvoja mis'o vodi Da se čistim srcem vjeri S radom za svoj zavičaj. Zbogom pošla, srpska mati, Ovjenčana v'jencem slave, Nek' te dobri Gospod prati I viš' tvoje svijetle glave Neka lebdi rajski sjaj!